Lecture Times, Chaotic Times
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: In which Terra and Ventus decide to attend a lecture with Aqua, Ventus accidentally betrays Terra (and he is so going to get it), and Terra steals something that belongs to Aqua...or does it? Aqua gets mad about it anyway. -AU T/A/V fun


**A/N: So I know that I said I would leave, but this story is dedicated to somnus227, who happened to be the 325th person who added me to their favorite authors list. So thanks again! :) I wish I could do this kind of thing for all of you guys but I don't have enough time/story ideas/energy. Enjoy! :)**

 **This story cover is made by the wonderful Luckcharm, and it's based on one of my Terqua drabbles! :)**

* * *

 _~ "_ _I mean, obviously I know that you should never judge a book by its cover. Well, unless it's a bitch. Then you burn it." ~_

* * *

"No offense, Aqua, but this is the last time that I'm coming with you to one of your boring ass lectures," Terra mumbled irritably under his breath, because according to him, not only were the chairs highly uncomfortable, but the lecturer himself was the most boring person he'd ever met.

"I actually like it, though," Ven whispered back, not looking up from the notes he was taking.

"The heck are you taking notes for? You're forteen years old. You don't even go to this place!" Terra hissed back.

Aqua, who sat in the middle, glared hotly at him. "Terra, let him. If he wants to take notes, he takes notes. Obviously he's the smarter one out my two siblings."

Terra rolled his cobalt-colored eyes at her. " _Psh_ , as if!"

"And don't worry; this is the last time I'm taking you to one of my lectures," Aqua shot back.

"Thank God for th- _Ow_!"

The brunet man gave his foster sibling an incredulous look when she nudged him in his ribs, _hard_. "We're in a room full of lawyers and you of all people are stupid enough to hit me? I'm so gonna sue you later…if I survive this hell, that is."

"I'd like to see you try… Now be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate! And so is Ven."

 _Yeah, well, Ven is a little nerd_ , Terra thought to himself, as he watched his youngest brother.

Terra had never seen him sit still for that long. Usually, all he saw was a whirlwind of blond spiky hair. He brought the word 'hyper' to a whole new level and girls actually liked him too. Even Aqua would tease or annoy him much less than she berated Terra. Then again, the brunet young man usually asked for it.

Terra's eyes lit up for a second. Then he remembered where he was again and his face fell. Why he had accepted Aqua's offer to attend one of her lectures in the first place was beyond him; he barely went to his own! She had probably put him under a spell.

"So let's go on to the next topic, shall we?" the professor then said, before looking at his watch and frowning. Terra looked at his own watch and saw to his relief that he only had to endure this torture for two more minutes tops. By the looks of it, the man was going to leave it at this. That man had a good heart.

"I still have two slides left."

That man was the devil's spawn.

"Ugh, for God's sake…" Terra muttered grumpily.

The girl who said behind him let out a giggle at that. This was going to be the longest two minutes of his life.

* * *

"Well, that sure was interesting!" an ever so cheerful Ventus said once the lecture was over and they left the room (that proved to be quite a task too, what with the 600 students who were all trying to leave through the same set of doors). "I'm tempted to study law too now, but since I've seen all those books that you have to know by heart, I know better than to do that. Still, it was fun!"

Aqua smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad to hear that at least someone-" she stopped to give her older sibling a heated glare, "enjoyed it."

"Yeah!" Ven went on, his cerulean-colored eyes twinkling. "I never knew that judges did a case by case study. I mean, obviously I know that you should never judge a book by its cover. Well, unless it's a bitch. Then you burn it."

Aqua's eyes widened at that and she let out a shocked gasp. " _Ventus_!"

"What? Terra says it all the time," Ven added innocently.

Aqua turned her head to Terra viciously, just in time to see him sign at Ventus that he was so going to get it when they got home.

"How many times have I told you to watch your language around him, huh? Will you ever learn?" Aqua then paused, only realizing now that Terra was wearing a ponytail. By the looks of it, he had used her elastic band for it. "…And why are you wearing my hairtie?"

"Because it's mine now. Law of the jungle: you find it, you keep it. And quit punching me, Aqua."

"Oh yeah? Then the next time you're leaving for class, I'll go to your room to 'find' a lot of stuff too."

"Nooo, _that_ is stealing," Terra said with a smirk, while ruffling her hair. When the bluenette swatted his hand away, he continued, "Relax, I bought this myself. I have Chem Lab next. Don't wanna end up bald and miserable like professor Xehanort. See ya."

With that, the brunet young man headed to his colloquium, leaving Aqua and Ven behind in the crowded hallway.

"Terra looks like a girl when he does his hair that," Ven noted, as soon as his older sibling was out of earshot. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"That's not necessary, Ven. Come on, let me buy you the best tomato soup you've ever tasted. We have the best cooks here."

She didn't need to tell him that twice.


End file.
